masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Alliance
The Systems Alliance represents humanity's economic, political, and military reach throughout the galaxy. Its naval forces are led by Admiral Steven Hackett. Alliance Engineering Corps The Alliance Engineering Corps cuts roads through mountains and builds bases on asteroids. While the bulk of the AEC has active wartime duties, their brightest are helping build a device of Prothean origin recovered on Mars. Due to the staggering amount of raw materials required, the AEC has been given unprecedented emergency funding for any Alliance resources that will not interfere with the deployment of troops. UPDATED (if Shepard spared the Breeder) The last reports from the AEC were little more than officers screaming about rachni flooding into their barracks, scything through unsuspecting scientists. After a brave, but brief, battle, the core of the Alliance Engineering Corps was wiped out by their traitorous alien "allies." UPDATED (If Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives mission is completed) Prothean Data Drives discovered by Sonax Industries have been turned over to Alliance engineers. UPDATED (If Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza mission is completed) The Prothean artifact known as the Obelisk of Karza is inscribed with specific, technical terms and measurements--useful in decrypting the blueprints to the Crucible. UPDATED (If Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere mission is completed) Alliance scientists analyzing a Prothean Sphere recovered from the Hades Nexus gathered useful data from their research. UPDATED (If Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue mission is completed) The base of a Hesperia-period statue is covered in Prothean writing. Translations have proven useful to engineers working on the Prothean device. 103rd Marine Division The old saying "every marine is a rifleman" still holds true in the Alliance. Every marine enlistee, from clerk to sniper, goes through a period of infantry training. As a result, the 103rd Marine Division is Earth's largest collection of Special Forces soldiers. Officers from notable battles, such as the Skyllian Blitz and the First Contact War, run harsh training exercises in a variety of environments, insisting the marines be prepared to storm any beach, on any planet. This training has been useful in the Reaper War, as the 103rd can be fighting in the arctic desert one week, crawling through jungles the next. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Nonuel, Plutus, Hades Gamma Nicknamed the Bridge Burners, Team Zeta are combat engineers who specialize in destroying enemy fortifications in hostile territory. This tight-knit group of men and women are respected for their knowledge, renowned for their tenacity, and infamous for their enthusiasm. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Yamm, Kalabsha, Nubian Expanse The Alliance Marine Reconnaissance Unit flies recon drones and occasionally puts live recon teams into play. AMRU works hard to ensure information is up-to-date, using VIs to disseminate intel as quickly as possible. UPDATED (Only if the player has not completed the Arrival DLC for Mass Effect 2) Admiral Hackett dispatched marines to the planet Aratoht to rescue a deep cover agent, Dr. Amanda Kenson. The teams were killed in an explosion that wiped out both the colony and the system's relay. The Alliance spent weeks piecing together scattered radio transmissions, learning that the marines felt they had no choice but to send an asteroid into the relay to prevent invasion by the Reapers. While it bought the Alliance some time, the men and women lost on the mission were a severe blow to the 103rd Marine Corps. UPDATED (If the player appoints the Grissom students to a support role) Biotic students from the Grissom Academy have joined the 103rd Marine Division as a support unit. The students focus their biotics into barriers that shield the marines and help control the flow of the battlefield. UPDATED (If Paragon option picked during interview with Allers after Priority: The Citadel II) Commander Shepard's interview with Diana Allers about the attempted takeover of the Citadel noted Cerberus's tactical missteps, which improved the morale of Alliance ground forces. Admiral Mikhailovich Requires: Do not save the Council during the Race Against Time: Final Battle mission. When the Reaper called Sovereign attacked the Citadel in 2183, Rear Admiral Boris Mikhailovich led the 63rd Scout Flotilla against it. The 63rd suffered the fewest losses of any Alliance flotilla during the Battle of the Citadel, while providing crucial support for the Fifth Fleet's carriers and dreadnoughts. The Alliance promoted Mikhailovich from Rear Admiral to Admiral after the battle, and tasked him with rebuilding and upgrading his ships. His combat experience with the Reapers has been invaluable in devising strategies against them. Alliance First Fleet The First Fleet was stationed near the Charon relay when the Reapers invaded the Sol system. By the time Admiral Hackett issued the order to retreat, its size--once the largest in the Alliance navy--had been cut by half. Commanding Admiral Ines Lindholm made the painful decision to use a tenth of the fleet's remaining vessels as cover so the remainder could escape. Her gamble paid off, as the First Fleet limped out of the relay to rally with the rest of the Alliance forces on the run. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Juntauma, Farinata, Hades Gamma. The SSV Agincourt was one of many Alliance ships that saved the colony world Elysium from pirates and slavers during the Skyllian Blitz in 2167 . In order to stay with his vessel and crew, its captain refused promotion after the Blitz. UPDATED Requires: Mass Effect 3: Omega, by killing Oleg Petrovsky Thanks to Aria's hacker, the Cerberus files located in General Petrovsky's Afterlife headquarters were retrieved mostly intact. The encryption ciphers are complex, but Aria has her top technicians scraping the data for anything that may be of use to the Alliance. Key intel on Cerberus activities in Alliance theaters has already been found, providing the forces fighting in those areas a tactical edge. In more heavily encrypted files, valuable threads are emerging that could uncover top-secret Cerberus operations. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Dobrovolski, Pamyat, Hades Nexus The SSV Leipzig was the first Alliance frigate to field-test the Thanix cannon, a compact version of a Reaper weapon developed after the Battle of the Citadel. The Leipzig's captain was so pleased with the results, she gave her unconditional recommendation that the Alliance begin mass-producing the cannon as soon as possible. UPDATED (If used to save the Council) This fleet lost a third of its vessels protecting the Council during the Battle of the Citadel two years ago. Unfortunately, the Alliance did not have time to rebuild the fleet to its previous strength before the Reapers invaded. UPDATED (If the Citadel: Chemical Treatment mission is completed) Improved treatments for chemical burns are being implemented by Alliance doctors and medics. Alliance Third Fleet Stationed at Arcturus, the Third Fleet is headed by Admiral Nitesh Singh. When the Reapers came for the station, Singh had already pulled his command ship, the SSV Logan, back to an ideal firing position for its mass accelerator cannons. The dreadnought's guns managed to slow down a destroyer before it could demolish the Third Fleet, but Singh was forced to retreat in the face of overwhelming opposition from the Reapers. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Parag, Ming, Gemini Sigma The SSV Nairobi is a top-of-the-line cruiser, with the showroom finish of a ship just off the factory line. As it has never seen warfare, the Nairobi's officers have been running mock battles in preparation for real enemy contact. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Norehsa, Qertassi, Nubian Expanse The Trafalgar was in the middle of an engine overhaul when a Cerberus flotilla engaged it in a firefight. Barely escaping on auxiliary power, its crew later finished upgrading the ship in record time after meeting Alliance forces. UPDATED (If used to save the Council) This fleet lost a third of its vessels protecting the Council during the Battle of the Citadel two years ago. Unfortunately, the Alliance did not have time to rebuild the fleet to its previous strength before the Reapers invaded. UPDATED (If Balak is killed during Citadel: Batarian Codes) Blaming humanity for the destruction of one of the batarian worlds, a batarian military officer has waged a campaign of sabotage against the Alliance. He hacked into Alliance ship systems, causing them to crash or lose oxygen in flight. UPDATED (If Private Talavi's transfer request granted) Human forces fighting Cerberus took losses, due in part to a shortage of engineers in the Alliance Third Fleet. N7 Special Ops Team Requires: Promoting a multiplayer class. No species can remain neutral during the Reaper conflict. Allied forces are recruiting anyone, soldier or mercenary, smart, fast, and tough enough to survive galactic war. The most experienced operatives form squads to secure objectives, evacuate civilians, and battle Cerberus or the Reapers deep in enemy territory. Initially led by N7 Alliance marines, these squads have been nicknamed the N7 Special Ops. In light of these teams' exemplary service and remarkable bravery, the Alliance has allowed this unofficial name to spread across the ranks as a sign of respect for their efforts. This asset is retained for all playthroughs for the associated EA account provided that the servers are still active. With enough promotions, this asset can grow so large that it becomes impossible to achieve any of the low-EMS endings to the game. After starting a campaign, this asset will only be added after a class has been promoted, at which point all previous promotions will be added at once. Not promoting a character during the course of a campaign will prevent the asset from being added, once added however on PC, it can be removed temporarily by running the game in offline mode. Dr. Karin Chakwas Requires: Only available if left behind on the Citadel. Dr. Karin Chakwas served on board both the SSV Normandy and the Normandy SR-2 as resident doctor and primary medical researcher. A graduate of Earth's prestigious University of Mumbai, Chakwas's research background has allowed her to contribute to the effort to decode the Prothean device found on Mars; some of its material components require careful chemical analysis to ensure they are used properly in the cooling systems. Kahlee Sanders Requires: The completion of Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation mission. (Depends if Jason Prangley survives Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation or not.) First Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders joined Grissom Academy's board of directors after she gave up her military career. When the Cerberus raid on the academy was thwarted by Commander Shepard, Sanders joined with Alliance engineers working to recreate the Prothean device found on Mars. Her past work as a systems technician, specifically studying synthetic intelligence, has helped decode some of the complex feedback systems that control the weapon's energy output. UPDATED (If all tech students were saved during the Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation mission) Some of Grissom Academy's more technically minded students were saved from Cerberus by Commander Shepard. They've met up with Sanders, contributing their brainpower to some of the problems she's been tackling. UPDATED (If Project Overlord was discontinued) David Archer is another refugee from Grissom Academy working on the device. Despite his youth, Archer's theories on interstellar cross-modulation have won him respect with the project's scientists. Jack Requires: Jack's survival in the Suicide Mission and the completion of Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation mission. Jack, formerly known as Subject Zero, may be the most talented biotic of her time. After helping Shepard destroy the Collectors, she was offered a teaching position at Grissom Academy by the Alliance. Accepting the position for reasons of her own, Jack continued to hone her skills while training her students. Grissom Board of Directors member Kahlee Sanders has vouched for Jack's energetic, if unorthodox, teaching style, impressed with the inroads made with the children under the rogue biotic's care. Arcturus First Division Requires: The completion of N7: Cerberus Abductions mission The Arcturus First Division is a volunteer army of civilians, paramilitary forces, and reserve soldiers, who have banded together to stop the Reaper occupation of the planet Benning. To avoid detection by Reaper forces, its members operate in cells, never staying in one place long. A handful of Alliance officers are coordinating the First Division, sharing intel and sending supplies to the resistance soldiers. A few Alliance squadrons have been spared to support Benning's makeshift army with trained soldiers. Alliance Cruiser Shanghai Requires: Exodus Cluster, Asgard, Terra Nova The Shanghai's most important part in the Reaper war to date was the evacuation of the colony Uqbar. Alliance intel reported Reaper forces headed toward Uqbar, but as a cruiser, the Shanghai was unable to land on the medium-gravity world. The Shanghai's captain quickly dispatched all its shuttles to help transport hundreds of colonists onto the ship. Making over 41 shuttle runs in a single hour, the Shanghai managed to evacuate the entire remaining population. When Reaper forces arrived, Uqbar's capital city was as empty as if it had never been inhabited at all. Rogue Fighter Pilots Requires: Shepard must complete Cortez's plotline by speaking to him often enough aboard the Normandy and on the Citadel (however, romancing Cortez is not required; it is only necessary to complete the plotline and help Cortez achieve closure). When humanity began to expand its borders, experienced pilots were needed to establish colonies in the uncharted reaches of space. Some Alliance personnel heeded the call, and these luckless men and women have since been driven out of their colonies by the invading Reapers. After speaking with Lieutenant Steve Cortez, a few of these highly skilled fighter pilots agreed to fly against the enemies who destroyed their homes. Alliance Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet became famous across the galaxy after spearheading Alliance forces at the Battle of the Citadel. It was guarding Arcturus Station when the Reapers attacked. After a bloody and desperate battle, Admiral Hackett gave the order to retreat, sacrificing the entirety of the Alliance Second Fleet to give the Third and Fifth the chance to escape. The Fifth Fleet's engineers are busy repairing its damaged vessels, grimly anticipating a return to Earth and revenge against the Reapers. UPDATED Requires: The scanning of the planet Asteria, Hekate, Hades Nexus The original SSV Hong Kong was destroyed in the Battle of the Citadel, when its captain threw her ship in front of a blast meant for a dreadnought. The ship's frame was later melted down and incorporated into the framework of a new frigate "rebuilt" as its successor. UPDATED (If used to save the Council) This fleet lost a third of its vessels protecting the Council during the Battle of the Citadel two years ago. Unfortunately, the Alliance did not have time to rebuild the fleet to its previous strength before the Reapers invaded. UPDATED (If the two businessmen on the Citadel were warned) A pair of entrepreneurs was persuaded to switch from creating financial programs to advanced weapon-targeting VIs, and to sell them to the Alliance just above cost. UPDATED (If Citadel: Improved Power Grid completed) Krogan power grids are supplying energy to Purgatory, allowing the club to operate as usual--improving the morale of soldiers on shore leave. UPDATED (Authorize: Civilian Consultant Authorization at Spectre Terminal) Some smugglers were surprisingly helpful to the Alliance by finding desperately needed military equipment. UPDATED (If Renegade option picked during interview with Allers after Priority: The Citadel II) Commander Shepard's Interview with Diana Allers about the attempted takeover of the Citadel stressed internal security as a top priority. Alliance fleets have since increased these security measures. UPDATED (If Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers completed) Cerberus encryption codes are helping the Alliance predict where Cerberus is headed next. Diana Allers Requires: The player to give her permission for working aboard the Normandy. Alliance News Network reporter Diana Allers has been broadcasting from the Normandy, interviewing crew members and high-ranking Alliance officers to give the galaxy an "insider's view" of the war. Alliance Frigate Normandy SR-2 When the original SSV Normandy was destroyed, Cerberus rebuilt the ship from stolen Alliance plans. Dubbed the SR-2, the Alliance took the new Normandy apart and refitted some of its systems with new technology of its own. As a result, the SR-2 Normandy is the highest-performing frigate in the entire Alliance navy, and possibly the fastest ship in its class. The Normandy is commanded by Shepard, an Alliance officer and humanity's first Spectre. UPDATED (If the Thanix Cannon was bought in Mass Effect 2) To bolster the Normandy's firepower, Commander Shepard installed a Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Cannon on the ship's undercarriage. Based on Reaper technology, the powerful weapon fires molten metal accelerated to a fraction of the speed of light. UPDATED (If the Silaris armor was bought in Mass Effect 2) Before taking on the Collectors, Commander Shepard reinforced the Normandy's superstructure with Silaris armor. This protective layer of carbon nanotube sheeting can withstand temperatures that would instantly vaporize more conventional armor. UPDATED (If the Cyclonic Barrier Technology was bought in Mass Effect 2) The Normandy has been upgraded with Cyclonic Barrier Technology, allowing the ship's mass effect field projectors to fire rapidly oscillating barriers that deflect rather than directly absorb kinetic shocks. UPDATED (Requires Mass Effect 3: Citadel) Although the Normandy is tough enough to withstand ship-to-ship firepower, wear and tear takes its toll. The vacuum of space, solar irradiation, the retained heat of stealth mode, and the stress of burning an onboard fusion plant all put stress on the ship's many complex systems. Alliance technicians have repaired, retrofitted, and tested the Normandy while it was in drydock, and they assure the crew that it will now perform better than ever. UPDATED (Requires Mass Effect 3: Citadel) The crew of the Normandy, both past and present, have bonded over their shore leave experiences and vented stress that could otherwise damage their mental focus. They will fight for Shepard or for one another with renewed zeal. Mineral Resources (depends on amount imported from ME2 save) Commander Shepard uncovered significant elemental deposits while scanning planets with the Normandy SR-2. When the Alliance dry-docked the Normandy, they seized all recovered elements. This material surplus has gone toward building the Prothean device discovered on Mars. Due to a potential bug, if the imported minerals are excessively high, it is possible that only 10 military strength will be given, instead of 100. For instance, should you edit your saves to acquire 500,000 or 9,999,999 of each mineral, this war asset will be worth only 10. Zhu's Hope Colonists Requires: Save all the colonists and spare Shiala in Feros: Geth Attack. The asari Shiala was rescued by Commander Shepard from the Thorian on Zhu's Hope. Now she leads a militia of Zhu's Hope colonists waging a surprisingly effective campaign against encroaching Reapers. Shiala suspects the group's prior connection to the Thorian gives their soldiers an uncanny ability to sense one another, allowing them to think and act as one in battle. The long-term consequences of this connection are unknown, but for now at least, its effects are helping the cause. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani Requires: Using Paragon interrupt while being interviewed by her during Priority: The Citadel I. Westerlund News Reporter Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reached out recently to her viewers with a wartime plea for unity and cooperation among all galactic species. UPDATED (if she was never punched throughout whole saga) Her sincerity touched extranet viewers and donations for war relief efforts are pouring in, both to the Alliance and its alien allies. Eden Prime Support Requires: The completion of Priority: Eden Prime mission. Eden Prime is an agrarian world, producing millions of tons of food that is sold to less arable planets. The Alliance has set up supply lines from this colony to funnel excess provisions to its troops. UPDATED (If one piece of intel during Eden Prime: Resistance Movement is retrieved) A few researchers who studied Prothean technology on Eden Prime avoided capture by Cerberus. They've forwarded copies of their work to the Alliance, hoping it can help build the Prothean device found Mars. UPDATED (If two pieces of intel during the Eden Prime: Resistance Movement mission are retrieved) Although its military defenses were seriously damaged by the Cerberus invasion, Eden Prime's remaining government has loaned the Alliance several Athabasca-class supply freighters. UPDATED (If all three pieces of intel during the Eden Prime: Resistance Movement mission are retrieved) Eden Prime's colonists drove Cerberus away from their system entirely. With its shipping lanes secure, the colony is sending out as many supplies and equipment as it can spare. Kasumi Goto Requires: Kasumi must have been loyal and survived the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2 and completion of the Citadel: Hanar Diplomat mission. Kasumi Goto is wanted in over a dozen systems for sabotage, hacking, theft, and a laundry list of other crimes. The Alliance is willing to overlook Goto's indiscretions in exchange for her help with the Crucible. In addition to her expertise with electronic security systems, Goto can acquire important technology thought lost or stuck deep in enemy territory. No one dares ask how she acquires these items. Zaeed Massani Requires: The completion of Citadel: Volus Ambassador mission and Zaeed's survival in his loyalty mission and the Suicide Mission. Also requires the player to speak to Zaeed after the Citadel mission, at Cargo Hold: C in the Docks: Holding Area. Zaeed Massani had a reputation as one of the most relentless and efficient mercenaries in the Terminus Systems. Cerberus contacted Massani a few months after the Collectors were destroyed and offered him a job. Negotiations ended badly, and Massani now seeks out jobs that oppose his former employer's interests. He brings years of experience and finely honed survival skills to the fight against the Reapers. Alliance Naval Exploration Flotilla Requires: Exodus Cluster, Asgard, Tyr In peace time, the Alliance's Naval Exploration Flotilla is used as a survey force to chart out new systems. The NEF came under fire in 2185, when several dozen service people were charged with withholding information on rich mining deposits in order to sell the locations to the exploration firm, Baria Frontiers. The Alliance attempted to hide the controversy to little avail, as more and more officers were indicted. Eager to bury its shady history, the NEF has dedicated its entire flotilla and material resources to constructing the Crucible. Communications Arrays Requires: The completion of N7: Communication Hub mission. Before fleeing Ontarom with Commander Shepard's help, technician Grace Sato saved a copy of the schematics for the Alliance's most advanced communications relay. Sato will use these schematics to build several smaller arrays to collect crucial intel from points in various systems. Alliance Sixth Fleet Requires: The completion of Priority: Horizon mission. The Alliance's Sixth Fleet was traveling through Council space when Earth was invaded. The men and women on board watched helplessly as footage of the devastation rolled in. Their last order from Admiral Hackett was to avoid engagement and lay in reserve. After waiting for so long, the Sixth Fleet is eager to finally engage the enemy. Alliance Spec Ops Team Delta Requires: Discovered scanning the Exodus Cluster, Asgard system, planet Loki. Half of team Delta's officers have an N5 designation, with a few N6 soldiers in the ranks. They specialize in conflicts outside Citadel space. Delta is known for strict admission standards, professionalism on high-stakes missions, and the Alliance's loudest parties. When asked how senior staff looks at their off-duty rowdiness, Captain Matthew Brown was quoted saying "After the shit we went through in the Terminus Systems, they're just happy we're not burning down the base." Biotic Company Requires: The completion of Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation mission and choosing the Renegade option and sending the students to war. By pooling their powers together, these gifted students from Grissom Academy can launch biotic artillery strikes that impact targets with the force of a bomb. The process is taxing, but devastates any enemy's front lines. While they've only had a few months of training, Grissom's students are eager to prove themselves in the war. Ashley Williams Requires: Ashley must survive Virmire: Saren's Plan in Mass Effect and also Priority: The Citadel II. Ashley can either be recruited as a follower or as a War Asset. Ashley Williams served under Commander Shepard as Gunnery Chief aboard the original Normandy. After its destruction, Williams continued to serve with the Alliance, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. An infantry soldier by training, Williams won commendations for her bravery, tactics, discipline, and marksmanship. The lieutenant draws upon unique experience with the Reapers to enhance the effectiveness of the Alliance's ground forces. Lieutenant Williams has accepted the role of commanding officer overseeing several specialized quick-response teams performing covert infantry operations. Kaidan Alenko Requires: Kaidan must survive Virmire: Saren's Plan in Mass Effect and also Priority: The Citadel II. Kaidan can either be recruited as a follower or as a War Asset. Kaidan Alenko served under Commander Shepard as Staff Lieutenant aboard the original Normandy. After its destruction, Alenko continued to serve with the Alliance. He rose to the rank of Major as the head of a new Alliance spec-ops training program--First Special Operations, Biotic Division. His experience fighting the Reapers is important to the Alliance, and so the Major now leads a biotic unit in their ground forces. Synthdiamond Heat Sinks Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, scanning of Bres, Balor, Caleston Rift. Synthetic diamond is a key ingredient in military-grade heat sinks that are used in computing, high-end thermal clips, and starship weapons. Liberating tons of it from facilities on Bres will help both ground and space forces. Dr. Ann Bryson Requires: Mass Effect 3: Leviathan, not taking both renegade interrupts when allowing Ann Bryson to be indoctrinated. Dr. Ann Bryson has survived her ordeal with Leviathan's artifact and retains most of her mental faculties. Her research into paleotechnology could be useful in understanding the Prothean device and the laws of high-energy physics that the Reapers seem to ignore. fr:Force militaire/Alliance Ru:Военные ресурсы/Альянс es:Recursos bélicos/Alianza Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Systems Alliance Alliance